Birthday Special Two: The Futility of Struggling
by South Boy
Summary: Crocodile and Doflamingo are supposed to discuss an important matter, but the blonde seems to have something different in mind... What will happen when old feelings start surfacing? DoflamingoxCrocodile. Man x Man, Yaoi and Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: It's day 2 of the Birthday Special week~! And again… Never read nor wrote anything for this pairing either, so let's just hope for the best! The characters are probably a bit OOC so just putting that warning up… **

**And before I forget, yes, each of these stories will contain lemons! I hope you enjoy~!**

**Birthday Special Two: The Futility of Struggling**

Crocodile couldn't help but let out an agitated groan as he wondered why on earth he had to deal with Donquixote Doflamingo.

Of course both of them had been in the Yakuza for almost all of their lives, yet Crocodile couldn't stand being in a room with the flamboyant man for more than five minutes due to personal reasons that he would never in his life admit out loud. He had even moved to a different branch to put more distance between them, but luck just wasn't on his side this time.

As Crocodile walked into Doflamingo's office he couldn't suppress the twitch of his eyebrow as he saw the man lying with his back on his desk, head placed on the floor while grinning madly at Crocodile. "Crocodile.. It's been a while, hasn't it?" the man asked, his smile stretching from one ear to the other as he straightened up in one swift movement.

"Welcome." He said, bowing to the other while holding his arms wide open. "Cut the crap Doflamingo and let's get to business." Crocodile said, walking towards the other, a cold expression on his face. "My, you're always so cold to me! Can't we just play some before getting started~?" he purred the last bit out and Crocodile could swear that he felt a predatory aura come from the blonde man for just a split second.

"I didn't come here to play and I'd much rather be gone as fast as possible." He grumbled, causing Doflamingo's smile to drop as he stepped over his bureau, hovering slightly above Crocodile. "You're in my branch now and I decide when you leave and when not." He growled, grabbing onto Crocodile's face forcefully, making him look directly up at him. "And when I say that I want to play than we're going to play." He said, his obnoxious laugh filling the room.

"You're not my boss, nor do I like you even in the slightest. So when I feel like leaving then I leave, understood?" he explained threateningly, trying to get his point across. "You don't like me?" Doflamingo asked as he started to laugh again, his smile stretching to an impossible width. "We'll have to do something 'bout that~!" he purred as he invaded the other's personal space, grabbing his wrist to keep him in place.

"What are you-?" Doflamingo cut him off as he slammed his lips onto the other's. Crocodile tried pushing the other man off of him, struggling to get free, but to no avail as the taller man forced his lips onto him. "'Cause you see.." Doflamingo began as he broke the kiss, licking his lips in anticipation as he pushed Crocodile onto the floor, holding his hand and hook above his head as he hovered above the squirming body, leaning down closer and pressing their groins together. "I've always liked you… in a certain way.." he chuckled as the other gasped at the contact.

"I'm done with these god damn games of yours Doflamingo! Cut this out, right now!" Crocodile growled as he fiercely stared into Doflamingo's eyes. "This isn't a game." Doflamingo said, his voice low, anger obvious in his tone.

"But I can make it one.. if that'll make you feel better." He purred, his free hand stroking over Crocodile's chest, stopping to open the kimono and pushing the fabric aside to reveal the muscular tan torso.

"It'd really be nice.." Doflamingo started, his hand trailing lower and grabbing the others limb cock. "If you'd cooperate a little.." he breathed against Crocodile's lips, sealing them together once more.

The kiss was just as demanding as the first one, yet Crocodile refused to give in, his pride not allowing him to press back against the other's soft lips.

Crocodile could already feel the heat rising to his face as his heart began beating faster. He dreaded this, had tried to avoid it for as long as they've known each other, never staying in a room with the other for long, seldom coming to the other alone, always making sure that there'd be other people around.

But today was different. Doflamingo's entire branch was deserted, all of them working to get everything ready for the festival. It wouldn't even surprise Crocodile if Doflamingo had asked their boss to send the other to him.

Crocodile couldn't help gasping as Crocodile began stroking his limp cock, trying to wake it up. He made a noise of protest as Doflamingo took the chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, not being able to stop the slick muscle invading his cavern.

He knew that if he'd bite down now it'd all just stop. His kisses, his touches and maybe even that look he always send him back when they were still working together. It'd make it all stop.

But instead of biting down he pressed his tongue against the other's, letting it invade the other's mouth, Doflamingo smirking into the kiss victoriously.

Crocodile couldn't belief himself for being this weak, he had managed to suppress these feelings for so long, so why couldn't he now? To him, the answer was more than just obvious. Because if he had bitten down on Doflamingo's tongue, if he would've pushed the other off of him, yelling at him and telling him how much he hates the other, his own heart would've broken into a billion pieces.

He's always been honest about it to himself, because no matter how much he hates the other's carefree ness and bluntness he somehow fell for it years ago and the thought of hurting the other, not only physically but also emotionally makes his heart clench painfully in his chest.

**Xxx**

The moment the messenger left his office Doflamingo couldn't help but laugh in excitement, his heart beating excitedly in his chest and a warm feeling spreading itself in his groin. He hadn't seen Crocodile in at least three years, let alone in a room with the two of them being completely alone.

Right now he couldn't care less about the problem at hand and why exactly they had to meet, because he was going to make sure that Crocodile wouldn't be leaving his office today without telling him exactly what he wants to hear.

A confession.

Because in all those years that they've worked together he noticed how the other looked at him whenever he thought that the other wasn't looking and the more attention he began paying to the other men the more he felt himself falling for him, but whenever Doflamingo tried making a move on the other he left, never staying alone in a room with him for longer than needed and most of the time taking someone along.

It agitated him. Because the one who's at fault for this is Crocodile and not him, so he doesn't have the right to disregard the other's feelings like that!

When Crocodile finally entered his office he had to stop himself from attacking the other immediately.

That goddamn pride of the other is the only thing that has ever stood in the way of their relationship and today Doflamingo was going to destroy it, determined to make Crocodile his.

Doflamingo had been dreaming about kissing the other for years, but never in his live had he imagined it feeling so good, the kiss alone making him hard, his body trembling with need already.

He wants to touch the other, his fingers aching to touch the other's skin and without a second thought he released Crocodile's arms, his hand trailing down his muscular arms and over the other's chest, both of them moaning at the sensation, before they parted for air.

Crocodile's eyes were filled with lust and obvious need, Doflamingo's heart skipping a beat at the sight, his member twitching in excitement as he continued stroking Crocodile's now hard and pre-cum leaking penis.

"I hate you for this.. you know that, right?" Crocodile asked, muttering the words against Doflamingo's ear, the hot breath against his skin making him shiver.

Doflamingo wanted to reply, tell him that he was obviously lying, but the words got stuck in his throat as Crocodile's mouth moved over his neck, kissing his heated skin and harshly sucking and biting at it, leaving noticeable marks on the other's body and Doflamingo couldn't help but moan at the treatment, loving the feeling of the other treating him so roughly.

Crocodile moved lower with his mouth, leaving wet trails with his tongue as he tasted the other's skin, his tongue licking over Doflamingo's already hard nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it harshly, causing the latter to arch his back as a low moan escaped his lips.

"You're kimono. Take it off." Crocodile demanded as his hand tried to loosen it, but failing miserably, denying him access to the rest of the blonde's body.

Doflamingo chuckled lowly as he stood up, slowly undoing his kimono. "I'm glad you didn't decided to rip it open with your hook." Doflamingo smirked down at Crocodile. "This is my favourite kimono." He added absentmindedly as he eyed the body in front of him, licking his lips in delight as he let the silk fabric fall to the ground, revealing his hard member.

Crocodile's eyes widened at the sight, his member twitching in between his legs in excitement as the sudden realization hit him on what they were doing. "We should stop." He said, pushing his upper body up with his right hand, but didn't get a chance to stand up, Doflamingo already seated in between his legs. "Don't even think about it." He said, glaring at the other man. "Just forget that pride of yours for today…" he purred against the other's lips, his hand stroking over Crocodile's chest, feeling how the latter's heart beat increased at the touch, smirking when the other kissed him, their lips moving together perfectly.

They moaned into the kiss as they bucked their hips, pressing their erections together. Crocodile's hand trailed down the other's back, his finger circling over the tight muscle before pressing inside, causing Doflamingo to suck in a sharp breath at the sudden intrusion. "You could've at least used some spit." Doflamingo hissed at the other as he kept moving his finger inside the other, stretching and preparing him for the next finger. "My mouth was slightly occupied." Crocodile smirked at the blonde as he proceeded to nibble at his neck, Doflamingo himself reaching in between his legs, pumping his reaction to slightly relief himself of the discomfort.

After Crocodile added a third finger he kept on hitting the other's prostate repeatedly, the blonde's moans filling the room, his eyes half lidded in pleasure and panting heavily while his fingers were desperately clutching to the older's shoulder, a whine escaping his lips as Crocodile took his fingers out of him, but soon replaced it by something much bigger and Doflamingo couldn't help but groan as he was stretched even further, the pre-cum smeared on Crocodile's penis being the only lube.

"Don't move.." Doflamingo breathed out as he tried to relax, panting heavily against the other's skin. He moved his hips a bit, signalling Crocodile to move, the latter grabbing Doflamingo's hip with his right hand and easily moving him up, before slamming him down again, immediately hitting his prostate dead-on, causing him to arch his back and throw his head back in pleasure, the sound of the younger's moans filling the room.

Doflamingo's hands trailed over the other's body, wanting to feel as much of the other as possible, his face buried in the crook of the other's neck, the sensation of the other overwhelming him as Crocodile murmured against his head, his hand running through the blonde locks as Doflamingo kept on slamming himself down on Crocodile's hot member, filling him so perfectly. He could feel the pressure in his groin increasing, his pace becoming faster with every thrust as his right hand moved in between them and he began jerking himself off, his left hand scratching at Crocodile's back as he desperately tried to hold on to him.

Crocodiles jerked Doflamingo's head up, looking him in the eyes as their breaths mingled before sealing their lips together, moaning into each other's mouth as Doflamingo came first, his muscle clenching tightly around Crocodile's penis, sending the other of the edge as well before they collapsed on the floor, trying to come down from their high.

**Xxx**

Several minutes had passed before they came back to their senses and Crocodile had shoved the other off of him, already standing up and re-doing his kimono, fumbling with the fabric as he cursed under his breath that he couldn't get it right.

With a sigh Doflamingo stood up, wincing slightly as he could feel the other's cum drip out of him. "Let me do it." He mumbled as he began dressing the older man properly. "Seriously, how do you manage to dress yourself in the morning?" Doflamingo asked sarcastically, smiling widely, though Crocodile didn't go in on it. "Get dressed Doflamingo, we've needed to discuss that problem.

Crocodile said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the other. "We don't have to though.." Doflamingo murmured, his hands placed in the other's neck as he breathed against Crocodile's mouth. "We could let the brats take care of it." Crocodile confirmed, causing Doflamingo to smile widely. "I'll get the messenger right away… after you told me honestly, that is.." Doflamingo bargained, the other frowning at him. "Told you what?" he asked, slightly irritated. "How you feel about me.. Come on, it's not that hard.." he smirked, pecking the others lips lightly.

Crocodile let out a dissatisfied grunt as he rolled his eyes, his right arm moving over the other's waist and pressing their bodies closer together. "I love you. Now happy?" he asked with less bite to the words than he had intended. "Happy." Doflamingo confirmed smiling widely before sealing their lips together.


End file.
